Summer Changes
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: Rory needs a break, but when she goes to kansas for the summer she gets one and so much more. not any real spoilers. written before teach me tonight.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Changes.  
  
Author: Sarah  
  
E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: some one else owns the characters, unfortunately. Thought I wish I did own them, I don't  
  
Category: crossover Smallville/Gilmore Girls  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
"Of Course! I think that would be great! We can always use another hand around here… Don't be silly… If you were putting us out I would say so… Then it's settled… yea, call me back with the information and I'll start setting up the guestroom… It was good to talk to you too… Alright bye." Clark Kent heard his mom say as she hung up the phone. She'd been on the phone with a childhood friend from Connecticut for an hour now. Clark had already dressed, showered, eaten breakfast and finished his chores, and she was still finishing the breakfast dishes. Granted it only took Clark five minutes to do his chores thanks in large part to his future man abilities.  
  
"What's going on mom?" he asked dying to know what was so interesting that they could talk for an hour about it.  
  
"Well that was my friend Lorelai." She explains as she sat down across from him. "She's the one I met at summer camp when I was about 15. Well anyway, we've kept in touch and we were just having out annual phone call." She had a look on her face that said there was something she was leaving out.  
  
"And?" Clark persisted.  
  
"Well, and…" she continued as she fidgeted. "Well she has a daughter that's about 17 and kind of needs a break for the summer, so I said she could come stay here for a while."  
  
"What! You mean here as in our house! MOM!" Clark exclaimed hoping he didn't need to remind her of the family secret.  
  
"Now Clark, calm down! Your father and I already talked about it and we agree that there's no reason why not. We'll just have to be a little more careful." She tried to persuade him as she put away the remaining dishes "An besides, Lorelai is a very good friend and she needs a favor. She said Rory's a good kid and won't cause any trouble. It'll be fine!"  
  
"Well… if you and dad are sure." Clark finally agreed. *This could be cool, but somehow I have a feeling something bad is going to happen* Clark thought. "I guess this could be cool." He said trying to be positive.  
  
"Really! Oh Clark this summer is going to be great!" his mother said excitedly… but Clark guessed it was because she'd finally have another woman in the house.  
  
"So when is she coming?" Clark asked realizing that he only had three weeks left at his own school.  
  
"Next weekend. Her school lets out on Friday and her mom wants to fly her out on Sunday."  
  
"Do you need any help getting the guest room ready?" Clark asked deciding he might as well help get things ready for the guest. It was definitely going to be an interesting summer. 


	2. chapter 2

"Jeez! This is useless!" Rory Gilmore said exasperatedly as she closed her copy of "Grapes of Wrath." She had been desperately trying to read on her 10-hour flight from Connecticut to Kansas, but she was having no success. Then to top it off the flight attendant kept trying to convince her to eat her lunch. Airline food was unappetizing on a good day, but right now Rory didn't even think she could eat Luke's food. The events of the last several months had been filling her mind.  
  
First, there was the fact that her boyfriend and her had broken up when he moved two months before. Then the Jess stuff happened. Then to top it off, her mother and Sookie, her mom's best (other than Rory) had just bought the old Firefly. The cupcake lady had finally headed off to the big bakery in the sky. So Lorelai and Sookie would be stuck there fixing it up all summer. Then Rory's best friend Lane was sent to Korea for the summer. So they decided it would be best and safest if Rory got a break for the summer. Lorelai remembered an old friend that lived in Kansas so she called and arranged for Rory to spend the summer on their farm.  
  
Most kids her age would be outraged at being sent to the middle of nowhere for three months. But Rory wasn't. Of course most kids her age probably have mothers that are more than 16 years older than them. She was actually looking forward to the summer away, although she was a little nervous. She had never even see a real farm, much less had to stay on one, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. The fact that in order to stay she had to help a little didn't help either. But Martha had assured her it wouldn't be anything difficult.  
  
So here she was on her way to Smallville Kansas. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are now beginning our descent into Metropolis, Kansas. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your trays and seats to their full and upright positions. Thank you and have a nice day." A voice said over the speaker. So Rory put away her book and prepared to land. * Well here I go! * Thought Rory as the plane landed.  
  
  
  
After fighting with the swarms of people, getting lost twice, and having to wait for a fat man to move, Rory finally made her way to the Luggage Claim. Since they were no longer aloud to wait at the gate, the Kents had agreed to meet her there. After a moment Rory found a woman holding a sign that said her name, so she made her way over. "Hi. Martha?" she asked. "I'm Rory." She stuck her hand out to the woman.  
  
"Hi Rory! It's so nice to meet you!" the woman replied and shook her hand. "This is my son Clark." She continued, motioning to the boy next to her that Rory hadn't noticed before. "Clark this is Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I guessed that much." He said in his usual shy way. "It's nice to meet you." He greeted her. * Wow! Mom wasn't kidding when she said she was pretty! * He though to himself.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." * Wow! Mom wasn't kidding when she said he was cute! * She thought to herself.  
  
"Uh, can I help you get your bags?" he asked as the luggage from her flight started to fill the conveyer belt.  
  
"Sure. There should be one big blue suitcase, a black duffel bag, and a smaller red suitcase." She told him as she too started to watch for her bags.  
  
After they had found all her bags and had them in front of them Clark looked at her and said "Not a light packer I see."  
  
"Well, this one has clothes," she said pointing to the big suitcase, "This one has shoes and last minute stuff" she said pointing to the small duffel bag, "And this one has my books." She said pointing to the smaller suitcase, which was still nearly as big as the blue one.  
  
"You brought an entire suitcase of books?!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, um, some of them are summer homework, and the others are just for leisure. I like to read… a lot." She said as her face began to blush.  
  
"Well why don't we get these out to the car." Martha suggested, seeing that Clark had embarrassed Rory.  
  
"Oh I can get those." Clark said when he saw Rory trying to manage all her bags.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked but knew the answer when she saw him pick all three up with ease.  
  
"Yea, it's no sweat." He said honestly. His gift of strength made it easy. So they headed out to the car.  
  
"Oh! COFFEE!!!!" Rory exclaimed when she saw the Starbucks sign. "Can I go get some?" she said remembering that she was not with her coffeeholic mother and regaining her composure.  
  
"Sure coffee sounds great." Martha said, remembering Lorelai obsession with the ebony liquid. After they had bought enough coffee to keep Rory satisfied until the got home, the trio finally made it back to the car and headed off to Smallville 


	3. chapter 3

The drive back to Smallville began quietly. Martha easily convinced Clark to sit in the back seat with Rory in an effort to get them to get aquatinted. Until they reached the outskirts of Metropolis the back seat remained silent, but then with the help of the "start-talking-or-it's- embarrassing-story-time" look from his mom, Clark built up the guts to start a conversation.  
  
* Ok you can do this, talk to her about something you know * he thought to himself. * God! What do you know?! * He racked his brain, then the answer came to him. "So, um, what books did you bring?" he asked in his usual soft-spoken way.  
  
"Huh? What I'm sorry, I was kinda off in space." Rory said bringing the blush back to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh it's ok, I just asked what books you brought." He repeated, * she looks cute when she blushes. Whoa where did that come from! I'm supposed to like Lana! *  
  
"Um I brought "Grapes of Wrath", "A Raisin in the Sun", and "The Awakening." Well they're my homework, so I had to bring them. And then I brought some others that I've been working on." She told him.  
  
"You actually have homework over Summer Vacation?! Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a vacation?" he joked.  
  
"I go to a private school. They have really high standards and they think that all summer break is, is a reason to forget what we learned. But it's really not so bad. I mean it's going to get me into Harvard." She rambled and then realized what she was doing and stopped. "Sorry sometimes I get carried away and ramble a little."  
  
"That's ok, I do the same thing." He said, seeing that she was nervous and tying to make her more comfortable. "So Steinbeck, "Grapes of Wrath" is pretty intense."  
  
"Yea it's taken me forever to get into it." She said starting to relax.  
  
"I know it took me three moths to finish. It's like pulling teeth in some places. They sure have you reading a variety of styles though." He continued. School had always come easy to him, and reading had always been a hobby, other than saving the town from various killers. "They've got economic depression, feminist angst, and civil rights. What more could you need?" he said a little more sarcastically than he meant to, but when he saw how Rory reacted he didn't feel so bad.  
  
"I know it's like Chilton is purposely trying to drain all the enjoyment and light out of summer by depressing the heck out of us!" now being in her element she was off. The two sat and talked about various literary works for the remainder of the trip. But before they knew it they began to pull into Smallville.  
  
"Well here it is, don't blink you might miss it." Clark joked as the drove down Main Street. He began pointing out all the different places and telling a little about them. Soon enough though they were out of town and pulling into the Kent driveway.  
  
"Well here we are Home Sweet Home!" Martha said as they began to unload the car. "Come on in sweetie." She said leading the way into the house. "Let me show you around a little." She continued as she led Rory around the house. Finally they made their way back upstairs and into Rory's room for the summer. "Well I'll leave you alone to unpack. I'll be down fixing dinner if you need anything, or Clark is just down the hall."  
  
"Thank you, for everything. This is a really nice thing you did for me and I want you to know that I really appreciate it." She told Martha  
  
"You're very welcome." Martha said as she walked over and hugged Rory. She then left Rory to unpack.  
  
*A/N: I've been toying with the idea for this story for a while and now I have 8 chapters finished. However, If I don't get at least 10 reviews I'm not posting anymore than this. Thanks* 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed both here and at my other posting (In case your wondering I have the same story under two slightly different names, Summer Changes on the GG page and Summer of Changes on the Smallville page). Second, I'm really glad you all like it, I hadn't seen the idea anywhere else so I wasn't sure. So here are more chapters, same stipulation, 10 reviews or not update. THANKS!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Rory started to unpack her clothes and other stuff but only got a few shirts and pants done before deciding to wait to unload the rest until after she had looked around a bit more. So she let Martha know she was going for a walk and headed out.  
  
After looking around most of the immediate farm, Rory saw the barn. Normally it wouldn't have caught her attention, but on that day it seemed especially peaceful. First she looked around the lower level, introducing herself to the animals, with out getting to close of course. Then she noticed the stairs leading up. So, in hopes of getting a better view of her surrounding she headed up the stairs.  
  
The view from the loft was more breath taking than she expected. From the door you could see for miles. She also noticed that the sun, which had begun setting when she arrived, had now completely disappeared beneath the horizon. The stars had also begun to slowly come out. Seeing the telescope next to her she began to use it to look closer at the cosmic diamonds that were covering the sky like sequence on one of her mothers various clothing items.  
  
"Hey!" a surprised voice from behind her said making her jump nearly a foot.  
  
"Jeez! You scared me." She exclaimed trying to make sure her heart was still beating.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see any one else up here."  
  
"Oh God, is this a private area or something, I'm so sorry, I'll leave. I'm sorry I didn't know. I just…" Rory rambled as she started to head for the door.  
  
"It's ok, really. I just meant that, it's kinda nice to have company up here." He said trying to recover. "You can stay if you want." He told her as he made his way over to the telescope.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Absolutely." He told her giving her the patented Kent smile that made her blush and go a little weak in the knees.  
  
"Ok." She said returning to look at the view. "Man, the stars are amazing here. I can really see all the constellations I lied about seeing in astronomy." She told Clark as she sat down and dangled her feet over the side of the barn.  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked as he followed suit and sat next to her.  
  
"Well even though Star's Hollow's not a big town, it's almost impossible to get far enough away from all the lights to really see the stars. Especially since Hartford is only 45 minutes away. I guess anywhere in Connecticut is going to be too bright to see the stars like this." She explained.  
  
"That must be really weird." He commented looking at her and noticing how peaceful she looked.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's just because I've always lived here, and I've never really been anywhere else for longer than a weekend." He said realizing how little he'd traveled. "Heck, I'm probably the most untraveled person alive." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh I'm sure there are people who have traveled less." She said trying to comfort him, but not really sure if it worked.  
  
"I don't know, I…" he began but was interrupted with a call to dinner. "Dinner time, let's go." He said getting up and offering her a hand.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she took his help. "Wow! You've got a cooking mom!" she joked, remembering her own anti-cooking mother.  
  
"Doesn't your mom cook?" he asked.  
  
"No! No, no… but that probably a good thing." She laughed. "But it keeps Luke in business." She told him as they entered the house.  
  
"You two go wash up" Martha told them as she finished setting the table.  
  
"Who's Luke?" Clark asked as he led the way upstairs.  
  
"Luke is a really good friend and he owns a dinner, he feeds us." She explained  
  
as they both washed their hand and Clark splashed water on his face.  
  
  
  
"Wow! That was really great." Rory said as she finished dinner.  
  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Martha thanked her. "So tomorrow, Clark has to go to school, and you can either stay home or, if you'd like, the school has given permission for you to tag along with Clark. It's up to you." Martha said. "I will warn you, you'll probably be pretty bored around here." She tried to joke.  
  
"Um, well, if it's alright with Clark, I wouldn't mind going to school with him." She said inwardly dreading being left on a farm alone all day. "Is that alright with you Clark."  
  
"Yea, of course, if you want to." He told her, seeing that she wasn't particularly fond of the idea of frolicking around the farm all day. And he honestly didn't mind the company. He thought it would be a nice change from the mindless drone jock he had the pleasure of dealing with all day.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Martha said excited that Clark and Rory were getting along. 


	5. chapter 5

After dinner was finished, Martha sent the Clark and his father to finish the evening chores and she shoed Rory upstairs and refused to let her help. So feeling that there was nothing better to do, she decided to finish unpacking. She had asked if there was a spare c.d. player she could use, so Clark had left his old one in her room. After turning on her music, she quickly finished setting up her room.  
  
When she finished, she saw that it was only 8:30 so she picked up a book and began to read. After 30 pages she heard a quiet knock on the door and saw Clark poke his head in.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him. "C'mon in."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." He said as he came in and began to marvel at all her books.  
  
"Now that I have music again, I'm great." She said as she watched him look at her books.  
  
"Wow. You really brought a library, Proust, Orwell, Faulkner, Rand… did you miss anything?" He asked as he pulled the chair away from the desk, turned it backwards and sat.  
  
"I hope I didn't forget anything. But I like to have a wide variety to choose from." She explained setting down her current endeavor.  
  
"So what's this school you go to like?" he asked wanting to get to know her better.  
  
"Chilton is a private school in Hartford. It supposed to be the best in the country. Although judging from the stuck-up, pompous, pricks that go there, you wouldn't be able to tell. I got in two years ago and I've been battling it since." She summed it up.  
  
"If the kids are so terrible, why do you go?"  
  
"Because to get into Harvard it's not enough to be the top of you class at a small town high school, you have to be at the top of the best schools." She tried to explain. "What about your school? Do I need to worry about anything tomorrow?"  
  
"You'll be fine, it's just your average high school. The world is run by jock and your only cool if you're a cheerleader or football player."  
  
"Ah, sounds like just what I wanted to get away from at Star's Hollow High." She laughed.  
  
"Speaking of Star's Hollow, why exactly did you need so much to get away from it?" he asked just realizing how vague the reason he'd gotten before was.  
  
"It's a really long story, and I'm kinda tired so I think I'm going to go to bed." She quickly changed the subject and jumped off the bed. Clark took the hint and decided to say good night.  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He told her. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night!" Rory replied feigning sincerity. After Clark left Rory began to settle in for the night. She was just about to turn out the light when there came another knock at the door. This time Martha stuck her head in.  
  
"Rory, you have a phone call, it's your mom." She said handing a phone to Rory.  
  
"Thanks!" she said to Martha. "Mom! Hey!" she said into the phone as soon as Martha had left the room.  
  
"Hey Kiddo! How's it going? Is it the funny farm?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well it's a farm, and it's funny, so it's quite possible." She quipped in their usual way.  
  
"Interesting. So tell me all about it. How are Martha and Jonathan? Ohh tell me about Clark! Is he cute?" Lorelai screeched excitedly.  
  
"Ok, hold on one thing at a time." Rory replied trying the impossible act of calming her mother "the farm is… a farm. There corn as far as the eye can see, very few people, and lots of animals." She began but was interrupted.  
  
"What! Real animals!"  
  
"Yea real animals, you know the kind that you don't have to drop a quarter in their ear to make them move. You've seen them on television!" Rory joked. "As I was saying. Martha is really nice, but I only met Jonathan during dinner, so I don't really have an opinion of him yet."  
  
"I'm so glad you like them, but get to the juicy stuff. Tell me about the kid!"  
  
"Jeez Mom! You act like a 13 year old!" Rory complained, but knew it would be worse if she didn't tell her mom about Clark. "Well, Clark is the same age as me, he's about 6'1", um…"  
  
"Yea, yea, get to the god stuff. Is he cute?"  
  
"Yea he is."  
  
"How cute?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"More elaboration please, Miss Dictionary, your dad didn't buy you the big old dictionary for nothing!"  
  
"Ok, ok, he's really cute, he'd put Dean and half of the male species to shame."  
  
"That's better! Now, what are you going to do about this cutie?"  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. The two talked for a little longer. And then Rory headed off to dream land. 


	6. chapter 6

The next morning, after breakfast, Rory and Clark left for the bus stop. "I don't think I've ever had a breakfast like that, that didn't come from Luke's." Rory commented, referring to the pancakes, French toast, sausage, bacon, eggs and fresh squeezed juice that Clark's mother had served for breakfast.  
  
"Yea? Well usually we just have cereal and toast." He told her hoping he wasn't bursting any bubbles.  
  
"Which is still better than anything my mom and I make ourselves. We never do more than leftover take out or pop-tarts for any meal. Which is why there is Luke." She laughed as they arrived at the bus stop.  
  
"So how often do you go to Luke's?" Clark asked as he realized just how much she talked about him.  
  
"At least once a day, usually twice times, but three times wouldn't be a stretch… come to think of it, four times isn't too unusual either." She answered.  
  
"Ok I get the point." Clark laughed at his funny friend as the bus pulled up. "After you." He told her.  
  
"And you're a gentleman too! Boy, you must have the girls all over you!" Rory teased as she took the first empty seat she saw. "Is here ok?" she asked before sitting.  
  
"Yea, it's fine." He sat next to her but began looking around.  
  
Rory noticed this and asked, "Did you want to sit with your friends or something, cause we can move."  
  
"Actually, they're not here." He said bringing his attention back to his own seat. "They probably had to work on the Torch stuff." He said. Then he noticed that Rory had begun to fidget "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," she said hesitantly. "I just… well it's been a really long time since I've gone to public school, or a school that didn't have uniforms for that matter, and I'm…"  
  
"Nervous?" Clark finished her sentence. "Don't be, you'll be fine. The worst that could happen is that you are invisible, because you're with me." He tried to convince her. "And besides, it's probably better than spending a day on a farm with animal that you don't have to drop a quarter in their ear to make them move." He teased her.  
  
"You listened to my conversation with my mom?" she exclaimed, more afraid he'd heard what she said about him than mad.  
  
"NO! No, I just… I was walking to the bathroom and your door was open and I… I only heard that one part. I promise. I'm sorry." He tried to explain, not wanting her to be mad at him.  
  
"Ok, I believe you." Rory laughed seeing how worried he was that she was mad. "Just don't let it happen again!" she said trying her best to look stern, but failing miserably.  
  
"Ok, I won't." Clark said as the bus pulled up to the school. "Well we're here."  
  
"Oh boy." Rory mumble following Clark off the bus.  
  
"I want to introduce you to Pete and Chloe first, so lets head to the Torch office. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure that's fine, but, uh, what's the torch?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's our school news paper, Chloe basically runs it and drags Pete along for the ride." He explained as they walked down the hall. Before they got to the Torch room, Clark had to stop at his locker. While he was getting his book, Rory noticed the large amount of whispering that was coming from a group of cheerleaders a few lockers down. Then she heard a rather loud whistle come from a group of football players standing at the end of the other side of the row of lockers.  
  
"Clark, am I just being paranoid, or is everyone looking at me?" Rory whispered to Clark. But before he could answer a jock named Charlie came up to Clark.  
  
"Hey Kent, Man, who's your gorgeous friend?" Charlie asked not bothering to look at Clark or even wait for him to answer. "I'm Charlie." He said to Rory. "And you are?" he said still paying no attention to Clark.  
  
Rory began feeling very uncomfortable, so she looked to Clark for comfort. When she made eye contact with him, she felt a little more confident and though about what she would say if it were Tristan. "I am not in anyway interested in your little 'try to snag the new girl first by using overrated, misogynist, ignominious pick up lines' game. So why don't you take yourself down that way to a group of girls much more likely to fulfill you lecherous carnality's and much more likely to be vapid enough to fall for you lines. But thanks for trying." Rory replied in her typically not interested way, leaving both Clark and Charlie in awe. Charlie, unable to grasp what had just taken place turned and walked away.  
  
Clark, finally finding his voice laughed and simply said, "Well done." He then turned and saw two more amazed faces as Pete and Chloe walked up.  
  
"Wow! That was good." Chloe said in awe of this new stranger who had just blown half the school away. "He's probably still trying to figure out what half the words you said mean!" she laughed. "You got all of that on tape, right Pete?" she asked turning to Pete.  
  
"Oh yea, this is good stuff." He said motioning to the video camera in his hand.  
  
"Hey guys, we were just coming to find you." Clark said when he regained full awareness. "Rory this is Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross, my two best friends, Pete, Chloe this is Rory Gilmore, she's staying at the farm for the summer." He introduced every one.  
  
"Uh, it's nice to meet you." Rory said, starting to realize how big of a scene she had made.  
  
"Great to meet you too." Pete said as he extended his hand, which she shook.  
  
"Yea, like he said, great to meet you." Chloe said shaking her hand as well. "But if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Rory said not seeing the problem.  
  
"Oh great, it's over now!" Pete mumbled. Chloe heard him and hit him.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He thinks that just because I'm a reporter on the paper I intend on interrogating everyone. But it's not true."  
  
"Just watch you'll see I'm right!" Pete said dodging another swing.  
  
"So as I was saying…" she glared at Pete, "actually I guess It's two questions, first why on earth would you want to spend the summer in Smallville of all places?"  
  
"Well, it was more of a lack of options choice. I wanted to get away from Star's Hollow, the town I live in and away from Connecticut. And my mom knew Martha from when they were younger, so they set it up for me to spend the summer." She explained. "And your other question?"  
  
"Why, since you are on vacation, did you want to come to school!" Chloe asked.  
  
Rory laughed and said "Because this trip is my fist time ever being on a farm and I don't think I'm quite ready for a full day of being Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm."  
  
"Oh, I see." Chloe said as the bell rang. "Well, we'll see you at lunch." She said as the four went to their classes. 


	7. chapter 7

The day and the week went by fairly quickly. Before they knew it was Thursday afternoon. Clark and Rory had just gotten home. As they headed into the kitchen, they continued to chitchat about the day. Rory's fears about being out of place were put to rest halfway through the first day. After the gossip about her incident with Charlie got around and everyone she passed pointed and whispered, she was certain she would die. But by lunch there was a new rumor to suffice the throngs of high school students. She had even begun to make friends with some of the students. Chloe let her be a guest columnist in the Torch after she found out the she was a writer. In short Rory was beginning to like Smallville high. She liked even more that the work she was doing and the projects she'd helped Clark with didn't count on her GPA so she was able to just have fun.  
  
"Hey you two. How was school?" Martha asked as the two teens entered the kitchen.  
  
"It was good." They both said.  
  
"I'm going to go out and get my chores done before it gets dark." Clark said as he stole a piece of peach out of the bowl that Martha was using to make a pie.  
  
"I'm going to change." Rory said as she headed up stairs. As she went she was completely unaware of the eyes that were following her. Once she had disappeared from sight, Clark reached over for another piece of peach but this time was met by a slap on the hand.  
  
"If you eat all the peach now, you won't have any pie later." Martha rebuked him. "Can I ask you something Clark?" she asked in a kinder voice.  
  
"Sure" he said sitting on the stool across from her.  
  
"Do you like Rory." She asked.  
  
"Sure, she's great. We're getting to be really good friends." He said hoping him mom wouldn't see through it like she did with Lana.  
  
"I don't mean like that. I mean do you really like her?" she asked again.  
  
"Yea." He said quietly knowing he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"I'm glad." She said equally as quiet.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked confused by her response.  
  
"Because I know that Lana's a very nice girl, but I hate to see you always getting your heart broken by her. I know you like her a lot, but it's ok to move on and like someone else." She said lovingly. Clark looked skeptical. "At least think about it."  
  
"Ok." He agreed and then got up to go do his chores. After a few minutes Rory came down in a worn pair of overalls and a simple tank top trimmed with lace.  
  
"Is there anything you need done?" she asked, not believing how much she had begun to enjoy doing the farm chores. Granted the most she ever had to do was milk the cows, gather eggs, or feed the barn animals.  
  
"I don't think so sweetie." Martha told her. "I already milked the cows and gathered the eggs because I needed them for the pie, and the animals don't need to be fed for a few hours."  
  
"Ok, do you need any help in here?"  
  
"No, but if you want to keep me company, you're welcome to."  
  
"Ok." Rory said as she pulled up a stool.  
  
"So how are you liking Smallville so far?" Martha asked making small talk.  
  
"I like it. It's less insane than home, but still interesting." She explained as she took the peach and knife Martha handed her.  
  
"I'm glad, can you peel some of these?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So what about you and Clark?" she looked up at Rory and saw a faint blush cross her cheeks. "How are you two getting along?"  
  
"Good. He's really nice, but I think he feels like he has to take me along with him everywhere."  
  
"I don't think that's why he does it." Martha chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Sweetie, Clark has never been one to take in every new person he meets. He has always been kind of a loner, but he has his good friends." Martha explained.  
  
"I don't understand." She said confusedly.  
  
"Clark likes you." She laughed.  
  
Rory's face blushed 10 shades of red. "How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Mothers can always tell about these thing." With that she let a comfortable silence envelope them as they finished the pies. 


	8. chapter 8

Later that evening, after dinner and the evening chores, Rory made her way up to the loft. When she arrived she saw that it was empty and took the opportunity to stare up at the hypnotizing stars and began to contemplate how much her life had changed in the last few months. Fortunately, she heard soft footsteps coming up the stair before she had a chance to think too much.  
  
"Hey." She heard Clark say as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"This came in the mail today, it's for you." He said handing her a plain white envelope. The site alone made every muscle in her body tense. Clark noticed this and began to worry. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing her tense up.  
  
Slowly she turned it over and saw the return address, relief flooded over her. "Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Who's it from?" he asked.  
  
"Dean, my ex-boyfriend." She said as she stared at it for a few minutes before opening it. Slowly she read the contents:  
  
Rory,  
  
Hey how's it going. So your probably wondering how I got your address, why I'm writing and why I didn't just call. And if you wait and keep reading I'll explain everything. First off, I called your house and your mom told me you were there. She also gave me the address. I 'm writing because I have to tell you something and it's easier to write than tell you over the phone.  
  
Ok, so this is really hard to tell you. I've already re-written this letter four times and it still isn't getting any easier. But here goes. I know that when I moved here we broke-up because it would have been to hard too keep together with me in Seattle and you in Connecticut. And when we did break-up I didn't expect to meet anyone else. But I did. I met a girl when I started school here. Her name is Hanna. When we met we started out as friends, she was helping me fit in and catch up in class. But then somehow we wound up on a date. And, well, we've been together for a week.  
  
I know that I shouldn't feel bad about being with her, but for some reason I felt I had to tell you. I still love you. I never meant for this to happen. I hope you can move on to someone who deserves you more than me.  
  
1 Love Always  
  
1.1 Dean  
  
Rory finished the letter, folded it up and sat quietly. "What did he say?" Clark asked.  
  
"Um, he met someone." She said much more calmly than she expected.  
  
"Is that bad or good?" Clark asked, "I mean I don't know how or why you split and so I just…" he babbled.  
  
"It's ok, I understand." She said seeing how unsure Clark was. "His dad had to move them to Seattle for his job. When he left we agreed it was best if we split up."  
  
"Oh." Was all Clark could say.  
  
"He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. But the strange thing is that it doesn't upset me that he's moved on." She tried to explain. "Somehow I feel like I should be upset but I'm not. And now I feel like I'm betraying him for not being mad." She said frustrated.  
  
"I understand what you mean." He said thinking back to the same feelings he'd been wrangling with earlier between liking her and feeling bad for being over Lana. "But Rory, you should feel like you're betraying him. He moved on first. He was the one who wrote you to tell you he had a new girlfriend. You have every right to do the same. You deserve to be happy." He tried to comfort her.  
  
"You're right." She agreed. "It's just weird because I am over him." The two sat there quietly after that. But I wasn't an awkward silence. Both felt there was nothing left to say.  
  
After what seemed like forever Clark finally spoke "I don't know if this is the right time to ask this, but when I came up here it was to ask you a question. I only brought the letter cause mom asked me to find you and give it to you." Clark said uncertainly. "Anyway, there's the tradition at school. Every year we have a dance on the last day of school. And well, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He asked quickly, never looking up from his hands. Rory was so surprised that for a moment she couldn't formulate an intelligent thought. "You don't have to, I just…" Clark began but was interrupted.  
  
"I'd love to." She finally said. "But you don't have to take me. I mean, just because I'm staying with, cause I don't want to make anyone mad."  
  
"I didn't ask because I thought I had to, I asked because I wanted to, and who would possible be mad?" Clark asked.  
  
"Chloe." Rory said quietly  
  
"Chloe and I are just friends." He explained.  
  
"Ok." She said seeing that it was a bad topic. "You really want to go with me?" she asked smiling."  
  
"Yea." Clark said smiling back. "If you want go with me that is."  
  
Rory just smiled and said "More than anything." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As she did they heard Martha call from the house.  
  
"Rory, your mom's on the phone."  
  
"I better go talk to her. Oh Jeez! I've got to figure out what I'm going to where." She said jumping up.  
  
"It's still a week away." Clark laughed.  
  
"Yea, but I didn't bring any dresses." She said as she headed back to the house.  
  
Clark just watched and laughed. Then something caught his eye outside. Looking over he saw that it came from Lana's house. She had just walked out her door and was headed his way. He watched her from his place. After a few minutes she had made her way to the barn.  
  
"Clark?" she called. 


	9. chapter 9

"Hey, Lana." Clark said as she ascended the stairs. "How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's good. You?" She asked casually.  
  
"Good." He replied.  
  
"Good. So who's that girl I keep seeing you with? Is she new?" Lana asked, trying not to make it sound too harsh.  
  
"Oh that's Rory. She's staying with us for the summer. Her mom and my mom were friend when they were younger."  
  
"That's cool. Does she like it here so far?" Lana asked trying not to get jealous.  
  
"Yea. I think she's having a good time." Clark said, then he realized that is palms weren't sweating and there were no butterflies in his stomach. He had never talked to Lana with out it happening before. He knew he really was over Lana. The two sat and talked for a while longer.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom." Rory said when she reached the phone.  
  
"Hello there, oh daughter of mine. How is country life treating you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Much better than expected." Rory told her as she headed upstairs with the phone.  
  
"Ooh! Details, explain, I want to know everything. Is it Clark? Did you meet someone? Tell me tell me!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory could practically see her bouncing up and down.  
  
"Ok, ok, hold on!" Rory said trying to calm her mother down. "First off, I got a letter from Dean."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yea, he wrote to tell me he met someone."  
  
"Oh sweetie I'm sorry."  
  
"Actually, I was really ok with it. I was even relieved! I'm glad he's moving on. " Rory told her mom then braced her self for the next set of news. "And actually, I'm moving on too. Clark asked me to his end-of-the- year dance."  
  
"Really! That's great! Wait what are you going to wear? You didn't pack any dresses, much less one good enough for a dance."  
  
"Yea, I know. I guess I'll have to have Martha take me shopping."  
  
"No way. You've never worn a dress I didn't make to a dance."  
  
"Mom I've only been to one other dance."  
  
"When's the dance?"  
  
"Next Friday."  
  
"Ooh! I can make you a dress, then over night it to you!"  
  
"But mom, what if it doesn't fit?"  
  
"Oh Ye of little faith. I have made enough stuff for you that I could do it with my eyes closed and my hand tied behind my back!"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Then it's settled! I'll start on it tonight and have it to you by Wednesday."  
  
"Ok, but mom."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Use both hand and keep your eyes open."  
  
"I will I promise." Lorelai laughed as the two continued talking. 


	10. chapter 10

Rory finished talking to her mom and heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she called to the knocker. Clark opened the door and came in.  
  
"Hey." He said as he entered.  
  
"Hey." Rory replied.  
  
"How's your mom?" he asked pulling the chair away from the desk and sitting.  
  
"She's good. She's going to make me a dress." She told him.  
  
"Really? Will it be here in time?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, she said she'd do it this weekend and overnight it by Wednesday."  
  
"She must be pretty good if she can make a dress that quickly."  
  
"Yea, she's made probably half the dresses I own." She told him as she reached over for a pillow. "Clark can I ask you something? But don't take it as jealousy or anything."  
  
"Ok. Sure." He said unsure of what she could possibly want to know.  
  
"Um, when I was on the phone with my mom I saw a girl walk up to the loft. And well I didn't recognize her." She said nervously.  
  
"That was Lana, she lives on the next farm over." He told her.  
  
When he said that Rory saw something in his eyes that she had hoped she wouldn't. "And you like her, don't you." She said.  
  
"I did." Clark told her. "I did for a really long time, but could never have been."  
  
"Do you still like her?" Rory asked. "Cause if you do I won't be upset."  
  
"No, I don't." Clark said honestly, even though it didn't sound like it.  
  
"Clark, I'm only here for the summer, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let myself get hurt. So if you think that there's any way that could happen, please tell me now and don't start anything with me that could leave me hurt. After the last few months I can't take any more pain."  
  
Clark could see that Rory wasn't trying to make him choose between her and Lana. He could see she was being honest. So he took her hand and said. "Rory, I don't know exactly what happened to you over the past few months, and you don't have to tell me until your ready to. But obviously it was bad enough that you had to go half way across the country to find peace. I promise I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Yes, I liked Lana. But I waited for her to come around for years. And she didn't. I'm tired of waiting. I know she will always be my friend, but we will never be more than that. And tonight when I was talking to her, I realized that my feelings had changed. I realized that in all the love I had in heart for her, it had all become platonic. I hope you can believe me." He finished still holding her hand and waiting for a response.  
  
"I believe you." Was all she manage to say. 


	11. chapter 11

The next week began and Rory tried to entertain herself around the farm. Because Clark had final that week, she wasn't allowed to go with him. So in the mornings she helped Martha, but after about noon Rory found herself bored out of her mind. On Monday she began to explore the surrounding area. She would go for long walks around the farm and the woods nearby. She also finished 4 books.  
  
On Tuesday afternoon she was walking through a new part of woods, when she saw a huge oak tree that looked like the perfect spot for reading. So she made her way over to it. But when she came around the side of it she came face to face with a huge horse. Have not expected to see any animal, much less one so big, Rory let out a yelp. Seconds later an auburn hared girl popped up next to the horse. "Whoa, hey." She said as she gently pulled the horse away. "I'm so sorry. She gets a little too friendly sometimes." She apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I just hadn't expected to see anyone else out here." She said regaining her composure. "I don't think we've met. I'm Rory Gilmore." She said introducing herself, but feeling as though she had seen the girl before.  
  
"Of course! I'm Lana Lang. you're staying with the Kent's right?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yea, you live next door, so to speak, right?" she asked sitting under the tree and motioning for Lana to sit as well.  
  
"Yea." Lana said sitting. "So, um, where are you from?" Lana asked.  
  
"Star's Hollow, Connecticut… it's just outside of Hartford." She answered, suddenly feeling like she was being sized up as competition.  
  
"How cool. Clark said your moms are friends. That seems a little random, how'd they meet?"  
  
"Well when they were younger they went to camp together and became instant friends, and when mom had me, Martha was one of the only people that stuck by her." She answered. "What about you? What are you parent's like?" she asked trying to turn the focus off of herself.  
  
"Well, they're not here anymore." She said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh God! I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, it really is, you couldn't possibly have known." She said as her horse came and started to nudge her in the back of the head. "Well I guess she's trying to tell me it's time to go. So I'll see you around." She said as she got up and mounted. She then turned and road away, leaving Rory to her book. 


	12. chapter 12

By Thursday Roy had settled into a routine of helping Martha with breakfast, helping with the morning chores and then wandering off until she found a new peaceful place to read. Then around 3:30 she would head back to the house to wait for Clark.  
  
On Thursday when she got back up to the house, she walked into the kitchen and saw a huge box on the table. "It's for you." Martha said from the sink. "It came while you were out. It's from you mom." She continued.  
  
"OH! My dress!" Rory exclaimed as she began opening the box. Moments later she pulled out a floor length dress. It was emerald green with a black lace overlay that made it shimmer. "Wow! Moms outdone herself." Rory mumbled as she marveled the dress.  
  
"What else is in there?" Martha asked seeing more in the bottom of the box.  
  
"Um…" Rory pulled the next item out. "Shoes," she said looking at the beautiful, shimmery black shoes that looked as though they were made for the dress. "And a hand bag." She said as she pulled out a drawstring handbag that obviously had been made for the dress. Then she pulled out two small boxes that were bound together with a ribbon. There was a note attached that she pulled out and read:  
  
Rory,  
  
Here is something I found the other day and thought that they would go perfectly with your dress. It was the last gift my mother gave me before I got pregnant with you. They were my grandmothers and now they're yours. (Wow if that doesn't sound as cheesy as cheese whiz.) Have a great time at the dance, I want all the details!  
  
Love you.  
  
Mom  
  
She untied the ribbon and opened the first box. "Oh wow, and earrings." She said looking at the pair emerald earrings in the box. They consisted of a small emerald stud, with another small emerald hanging form a thin silver chain. "They're beautiful." Rory said more to herself than anyone else. After a moment she closed the box and picked up the other. When she opened it she say another small emerald floating on a thin silver chain. "Wow," was all she could say.  
  
"Go try it on." Martha said after a few moments.  
  
"Oh, yea, of course." She agreed taking the box up the stairs. Just as Clark came up the steps and through the door.  
  
"Where'd Rory go?" he asked seeing her disappear upstairs.  
  
"Her dress came, she went to try it on." Martha told him.  
  
"Really! What's it look like?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." She told him. "But I will say that you are going to have a very beautiful date." She taunted as she went up to see Rory, leaving Clark in the kitchen grinning like a fool. 


	13. chapter 13

When Friday evening finally arrived, it found Rory upstairs running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Clark had finished getting ready, but was still running around just as crazy. Martha was trying desperately do calm him down when they heard a loud crash followed by an equally loud thud come from Rory's room.  
  
"What was that?! Something happened!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Everything is fine. Why don't you go ahead and go to get her corsage. I'll check on her." She said shooing him out the door. As she went to check on Rory. When she got to her room she found Rory sitting on the floor with one shoe on and make-up and c.d.'s scattered everywhere. "Rory, what happened?" Martha asked trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be easier if I just sat on the floor and through everything around me, rather than walking around trying to get it." Rory replied sarcastically as she got back up. "Actually, I was looking for my other shoe and tripped, then the make-up and c.d.'s decided I looked lonely, so the jumped down here to join me."  
  
"Well at least they were polite about it." Martha joked as they picked everything up. "Do you need any help?" Martha asked after they had cleaned up.  
  
"No, I just have to finish my hair and find old righty and I'm finished." She replied as she began to take the curlers out of her hair.  
  
"Alright. Let me know if you do need help." She laughed as she left to go back down stairs.  
  
  
  
About twenty minutes later Martha and Clark were both waiting down in the living room for Rory. "You don't think she changed her mind do you?" Clark asked nervously.  
  
"She did not change her mind. Clark, girls tend to take a little longer getting ready. That's why they always look prettier." Martha told him.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure." He said sitting down. Just as he did Rory began down the stairs. Clark stood back up instantly. He felt like he couldn't breathe. If he didn't know better, he would have thought there was a kryponite mine in front of him. When she made to the bottom, he finally found words. "You look… you look amazing." He stuttered.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself. Or as my mom would say 'some one hit you with a pretty stick'." She said equally as nervously.  
  
"Well some on did hit you with a pretty stick, actually not I take that back," he said and pretended to look like he was thinking, and just giving Rory enough time to get a weird look on her face. "They hit you with a pretty club." He retorted making Rory smile and blush. They stood and looked at each other for a minute. "So um, I got you a corsage thing." He said taking it out of the box and putting it around the wrist she held out to him.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "I got you one." She said pinning on his boutonniere.  
  
"Thanks." He said as they heard a honk outside. "Time to go." He said as they walked to the door. When they stepped outside the chauffeur of the limo Lex had lent Clark for the evening greeted them.  
  
"You rented a Limo!? You didn't have to. The truck would have been fine." Rory told him once she was over the surprise.  
  
"You deserve it, and besides, it's courtesy of a friend." Clark said as they climbed in.  
  
"Mr. Luther has instructed me to take you wherever you wish." The chauffeur told them. "Where to sir?"  
  
"Um, thank you. Just to the dance for now." Clark told him. Soon they pulled up to the school gym and headed inside for the dance.  
  
But before they reached the door Rory stopped turned to Clark and said, "In case I forget to tell you his later, thank you."  
  
"Thank you for what?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
"Thank you for everything. For taking me, for the limousine, for making me feel welcome. Thank you for all of it." She said as she looked up at him.  
  
"If anything should be thanking you for coming." Clark said as he took her hands and kissed the tops of them. "But, why don't we just consider each other thanked." he compromised. And after seeing agreement in her face said "now lets get inside." And with that, they made their way in. 


	14. chapter 14

Rory and Clark made their way into the gym and found the group of Clark's friends, mainly being Pete and his date and Chloe and her date as well as one or two other couples. When they first approached Rory swore she saw Chloe give her a death glare, but when they joined the group she acted as though she was glad Rory was there. After a while the group started to thin until it was only Chloe, her date, Clark, and Rory. Clark heard a slow song come on so he asked Rory to dance leaving Chloe glaring at Rory's back and her date oblivious to it.  
  
"I will warn you, I'm a terrible dancer and I thoroughly despise the activity, but I'm putting that aside for tonight." Rory said as Clark led her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you a secret, I hate dancing too. I only do it when there's a chance I'll get to be close to a pretty girl." Clark said and was instantly shocked by it. Pete would have considered that a pretty smooth line, but Clark never said anything like that.  
  
"I'll have to remember that." Rory teased. The two talked and danced and when the song ended and a fast one started so the two headed over to a table.  
  
"I'll be right back." Clark said as he excused himself to the restroom.  
  
"O.k. I'm going to get a drink, but I'll meet you here." She told him as she headed for the refreshment table. On her way she ran into Lana.  
  
"Oh, hey." She said when she saw them. She hadn't expected to see her. "I didn't know you here." She continued.  
  
"Um, yea, it's good to see you." Rory said as a guy walked up to Lana.  
  
"Oh, this is Eric, Eric this is Rory. She's staying with the Kents." Lana introduced the two.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Eric." She said.  
  
"Same here. Lana do you want a drink?" Eric asked and after Lana nodded he left the two alone.  
  
"So are the two of you…"  
  
"Oh, no." Lana said almost embarrassed. "He's friends with my cousin. I was nominated for the court, and when he found out he convinced me not to go alone." She explained "So who are you hear with?" she then asked innocently.  
  
"I'm here with Clark." She responded, but then noticed that Lana went a little pale. Then her face turned bright red.  
  
"That, great. Um you know what I'm a little warm, I think I'm going to find Eric and see if he got those drinks. I'll talk to you later." She said quickly and walked away.  
  
Rory was a bit taken aback. But went and got some drinks and returned to the table at the same time as Clark. "I didn't know if you wanted a drink, but I brought you one anyway." She said handing him a glass and sitting down,  
  
"Thanks." He said taking a drink. "So are you having fun so far?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said nodding  
  
"Me too. I'm glad." He said giving her hand a squeeze. The two sat and talked, took pictures and then danced more. They were both having a blast and each was starting to realize how much they enjoyed the other's company. The night was almost perfect. 


	15. chapter 15

The two had been sitting for a while when Rory hear the opening chords of a song. So she pulled Clark up and led him to the floor. "Let's dance." Was all she said.  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
Clark began to hear the words and felt like they were written for him.  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
The more time he spent with Rory the more he felt he could tell her. He felt like he could trust her with anything. No matter what he told her she never laughed or patronized. He knew it would be them same with his secret.  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
Even in his most intimate moments with Lana he never felt the way he felt with Rory. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. And at that moment he felt like she could already see all him innermost thoughts and secrets.  
  
I'm tyring to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my spirit  
  
When she looked at him like she was then, it made him forget that he was different or that he was weird. The look she had in her eyes made him feel human.  
  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through, baby  
  
At that moment he knew he was holding something special in his arms. He stared back into her eyes and then slowly lowered his lips to hers. But when she returned the kiss he was so surprised he almost pulled away. But he didn't. He only kissed her more deeply. The moment was perfect. But they weren't the only ones sharing the moment. Two pairs of eyes watched on with them, unbeknownst to them. 


	16. chapter 16

From a dark corner of the gym two cold, hard, hate-filled eyes watched Clark and Rory dancing. The same eyes watched as they sat talking, laughing and then finally while they were kissing. They had become good at watching from the dark corners. They were used to seeing everything around them. They had served the owner well. "Go ahead, have your fun, while you still can." The owner of the eyes snapped. The eyes then disappeared as they turned and left they gym to continue perfecting the plan.  
  
A second pair of eyes also watched the scene unfold, but her eyes were filled the pain of watching her world slip away. But she knew she'd had her chance and she'd missed it. "I'll be right back." She said as she turned and all but ran to the bathroom before her eyes ran over with tears.  
  
When Clark and Rory finally pulled apart they realized that the song was over and another had begun. "Do you want to get out of here?" Clark asked. "We can get some coffee and just go for a walk or something." He suggested.  
  
"I'll take you up on the coffee, but lets work more on the or something." She said as they headed for the door. 


	17. chapter 17

After Rory and Clark got their coffee, they decided to go to the park and talk a little. So the two sat and admired the stars, but they didn't talk. Both were deep in thought.  
  
Clark was searching for something to break the silence but couldn't find anything. He nervously stuck his hands in his pockets and felt some loose change. " A. nickel for your thoughts?" he asked pulling out the first coin he felt.  
  
Rory looked at him and then said, "boy, the rate for my thoughts sure has gone up!" she laughed  
  
"Well you know inflation, it gets everyone eventually." He joked back. "But really. What are you thinking about?" he asked more seriously.  
  
Rory sighed then said, "Honestly, that kiss." She turned and looked at him. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"You know it changes things." She said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Yea, it does." He agreed. "But I don't think that's a bad thing." He added.  
  
Rory snapped her head up. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really." Clark said taking her hands. "I really like you Rory. You're amazing." He said. "You're so different from everyone around here. Every time I'm with you it just makes me want to spend more and more time with you. If kissing you changes anything, it only makes it better." He finished. Rory couldn't even find the words to reply she just pulled him to her and kissed him. The kiss was every kiss possible all in one. It was deep and gentle, sweet and hot, fierce and loving. When both of them pulled away Clark laid his jacket down and the two laid together on top of it. All the world was right and perfect.  
  
Later that night when they returned home they could see that the lights were on where the Kents were waiting up. So Rory stopped at the side of the driveway and said, "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."  
  
"No, thank you. For weeks I dreaded this dance because I didn't have a date, then you came to town and everything has been amazing since then." He finished and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now we better get inside before my parents send out the dogs." He took her hand and the two went in. 


	18. chapter 18

After the typical parental 20 questions and nice talk, every one retired to their respective rooms. At about 1:00, Rory heard a knock on her door. When she opened it Clark was waiting. "Hey, come on in."  
  
"Thanks, I saw your light on."  
  
"Yea, I couldn't sleep." She said as she marked her place and set down the book she was reading.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"So," she began as she sat on the bed. "What are you up to tomorrow?" she asked as she scooted over to make room for him.  
  
"Dad's making me repaint the barn. He said it's been years since it's seen a can of paint." He grumbled, "But maybe after I finish we can catch a movie or something."  
  
"That sound great. You know maybe if I help we can fit in a cup or five of coffee too." She slyly suggested.  
  
"You really want to help? It will involve paint and possibly even dirt and heights." He joked.  
  
"Hey, for your information I built a house once." She said feigning offense.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, I did this 'rebuilding together' this once, we basically went and built houses for poor people."  
  
"Well ok then, dad's getting me started at 7:30."  
  
"In the morning?! Wow that's early."  
  
"Yea, welcome to real farm life." He laughed.  
  
"Well since we have to wake up before any one else in their right mind, we should both go to bed."  
  
Rather than explaining that he almost never needed sleep, he agreed and got up. "Ok, come on." He said turning down the covers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh, tucking you in." he said motioning for her to get in the bed. She decided arguing would be useless she obeyed, after which he pulled the sheet up over her and tucked it around her. The gesture was sweet and cute to Rory. Clark then kissed her lightly and said, "Sleep tight and see you in the morning."  
  
"Good-night" she said as he headed for the door. 


	19. authors note

First off guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, someone stole the disk with the story on it so I've had to start over from scratch. It's taken a while since I've been busy with school, but it's coming along. I hope to have a big update next week.  
  
Secondly thank you all so so much for all the great reviews and comment. I love them!!! Some one once said "The mark of a good writer is when the can write something that makes some one who hates all the parts in it, love the way you said it." Although most of you haven't said anything about hating the story I have gotten a lot of reviews from people who are fans of different parts but liked my story. So thank you all so much for the encouragement and I promise I'll update soon.!  
  
Peace despite difference Sajo_morningstar 


	20. chapter 19

Rory's 7 am wake-up call came way too early the next morning, but after grumbling and growling, she showered, dressed and came down stairs. Clark couldn't help but stare a little when he saw Rory come down wearing a pair of overalls and a red T-shirt. A not-so-subtle nudge from his dad brought Clark back to reality.  
  
"Good-morning Rory." Martha greeted. "Breakfast?" she asked setting a cup of coffee in Rory's spot.  
  
"Sure. You don't happen to have any muffins left from yesterday do you?" she asked and then notice the nervous glances from Clark and Jonathan.  
  
"Actually, I do. I hid them for you before the boys came down." She replied laughing at the relief on the male population's faces.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she bit into one of them.  
  
After everyone had finished their breakfast Clark and Rory were sent outside where they met enough barn red paint to paint an entire city. "Well lets get started." Rory said grabbing paint and a roller. Because they didn't have to prime the walls first they were more than half way finished by noon. Clark painted the top half and Rory worked on the bottom half, and while Rory finished one side he was able to use his speed to finish the other sides. Rory was working to hard to even notice that he was working more than twice as fast as she was. She was just glad to hear that they only had one more wall left to paint. So after lunch the two headed back out.  
  
"I'll be right back, I left my brush and roller on the other side." Clark said as Rory began painting.  
  
"Ok." She replied. However she didn't hear him come up behind her, and when he said he was back she was so surprise that she spun around and smeared red paint across the front of his shirt. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and brought her hands up to cover her mouth, but forgot about the paint roller still in her hand and smeared another streak of red across him. By this point all she could do was laugh.  
  
"Oh, you think it's funny?" he joked and painted a matching line down the front of her.  
  
Rory stopped laughing and just stared. "Now this is war." She said as she took her brush and slapped a brush full of paint on his cheek. Within minutes a full out war had started. The two were laughing and chasing each other and flipping paint everywhere. It wasn't until Rory ran into Jonathan that they noticed Clark's parents standing and watching. The two paint covered teens stopped dead and Clark began to stutter, "Mom, Dad, i. we were. I uh."  
  
"We see what you were doing." Martha said who was trying to look angry.  
  
"You have two hours to finish. So I suggest you get back to work." Jonathan said trying equally as hard to cover the amusement written all over his face. The two set back to work and tried hard not to laugh. Eventually they finished and after they had both cleaned up the mess they'd made, they went inside and cleaned up themselves. What they didn't see was the figure standing in the trees watching and planning.  
  
"Tonight's the night, the night when you will pay for what you did." It said and then turned and walked away. 


	21. chapter 20

When Rory and Clark had finished cleaning all of the paint off they decided to head to town to catch a movie. When they came downstairs Martha was going through the mail. "Hey mom, Rory and I are going to a movie, can I take the truck?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, sure, just don't be home too late." She said handing him the keys. One of the advantages, he had already realized, of living on a farm was that he'd gotten his hardship license at 15, and his parents had finally let him start using the car or truck.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he grabbed the keys and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, Clark, can you give this to Rory, it came for her today." She said handing him a white envelope with her name and the Kent's address on it.  
  
"Sure." He said grabbing it as well and heading for the door where Rory was waiting. "You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, lets go." She said, and so the two set off. Just after they left the driveway Clark remembered the mail.  
  
"Oh, yea, mom said this came for you today." He told her handing her the envelope.  
  
"Oh, thanks." she said taking it. She didn't see a return address, but expected that it was another letter from Dean. But when she opened it all the fear that had drove her to Kansas came flooding back. In the envelope was a plain white piece of notebook paper. When she pulled it out she could feel her chest tighten and se almost couldn't breathe. Her hands started to shake as she unfolded the paper. I know where you are. Was written in the middle of the page. She couldn't believe it had started again. She couldn't breath she was gasping for air. To her left she heard Clark talking but couldn't hear what he was saying all she could do was stare at that paper. Suddenly she felt the truck pull over and Clark began to shake her.  
  
"RORY! CAN YOU HEAR ME." He shouted "What's wrong?" he said and I finally looked up. The look in his eyes showed how worried he was.  
  
"It's happening again." Was all she said before tears started roll down her face. Clark moved over in the seat and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute she stopped crying and he pulled away.  
  
"What's happening again?" he asked.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and began to tell him. "About a year ago Luke's nephew Jess moved to Star's Hollow. Luke took him in as a favor to his sister, because he was getting into too much trouble in New York. But when he got there he kept getting in trouble. He did everything he could to make people mad. He faked a murder scene, stole lawn gnomes, he outbid Dean for my basket." she began until the befuddled look on Clark's face concerning the basket comment made her laugh. "Sorry, every year they have a fund raiser where women put together picnic baskets and men get to bid on them and then they get to have a picnic with the basket maker." Once Clark's confusion disappeared she continued. "So he did everything possible to cause trouble, especially when it came to making Dean mad. But when he was alone with me he was different. He was smart and well read and funny. So I tried to convince every one to give him a chance. And everyone said I was crazy. And then Dean moved. At first when I told Jess I only wanted to be friends he seemed ok with it, but then he started to be more persistent. He kept asking me out and I kept turning him down by saying that I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And he kind of went crazy, he started harassing me and stalking me. So Luke sent him back to New York. But he kept calling and sending me letters. He started threatening that if I didn't give him a chance I'd be sorry. And I got scared. So my mom and I got a restraining order, that was supposed to keep him from any kind of contact. But he kept calling and sending stuff. So then they tried to arrest him for violating the order and he disappeared. No one knew where he went or what happened to him. The letters stopped so did the phone calls. And we thought that it was over, until two weeks before I came here. I was coming home from working late on the newspaper at school when the car behind me started speeding up and slowing and flashing their brights, so I sped up and tried to get away. But they sped up too. So I tried to pull over and let them pass me and they did, but I guess they pulled over and waited for me because after a few miles they were behind me again. And they started speeding up and slowing down again. So I sped up and tried to call the police. When they sped up and slammed into my car and sent me off the road. It was listed as a hit and run. And since no one saw anything and I didn't get the plate numbers the police couldn't do anything. They never found out who did it but mom and I knew. She was really scared for me so she decided to get me away for the summer and now here I am." She finished looking as if she were on the verge of tears. Clark didn't know what to say so he took the letter and envelope and go out of the truck. "What are you doing" Rory asked as she too got out of the truck.  
  
Clark found a lighter in the glove box and lit the letter on fire. "This." He said as it started to burn. He dropped it on the road and turned to Rory. "Your safe here. No matter what that piece of paper says, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said as he pulled Rory to him. At that moment in his arms she felt safe. Safer than she'd felt in a long time. 


	22. chapter 21

Later that evening, after Clark and Rory and finished their movie, they were strolling through the streets of Smallville. They were talking and laughing about the movie. When they reached the Talon Clark said, "Do you want to go get some coffee?"  
  
"Yea, hello, this is me, I always want coffee!" Rory joked. "But, you know, it's a really nice night, so why don't we get it to go and walk some more."  
  
"That sounds great." Clark said smiling.  
  
"If it's all right with you, I'll wait here." Rory said noticing the crowd inside. The vast number of people made her nervous for some reason.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Clark asked unsure.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine." Rory waved off his worry.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Clark said as he disappeared inside and Rory stood, enjoying the silence. She liked Smallville, it was a lot like Star's Hollow, small and quaint. Thing seemed to move slower.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not safe to be out alone after dark." A voice behind her said. She instantly knew the voice and it sent chills up her spine. She spun around, only to have her fears confirmed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked looking around for Clark.  
  
"You know why I'm here." He said as he stepped out of the shadow. "He can't save you this time." He said as he stepped closer. Rory tried to run, but he was too fast. As she screamed, suddenly everything went dark.  
  
Inside the Talon, the line was taking forever. Clark glanced outside and saw that Rory was fine, so he pushed his way up to the counter and ordered their coffee. As he handed Lana his money he heard a scream outside. The sound made his blood run cold. He turned around, but couldn't see the door, there were too many people in the way. He turned and pushed his way to the door. Just as he got outside he saw a car speed away. "Rory!" he screamed then used his x-ray vision and saw her in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Clark! What happened." Lana asked as she came out the door holding his change.  
  
"He got her." He said quietly.  
  
"Who? Who got her?" Lana asked.  
  
"I said I would protect her and I didn't" he felt his legs start to give. He reached over and pulled himself to the nearby bench.  
  
"Clark, talk to me! What happened?" Lana asked bending to eye level with him. And then she saw it. Tacked to the bench was an envelope with "Clark" on the front. "Clark." she said pointing to it. He took it and read.  
  
She's mine. You all tried to stop me, but you couldn't. Now no one can save her.  
  
He read it out loud. "Clark who is this guy?" Lana asked. Clark looked up and told Lana the story. "Oh my God, Clark what is he going to do to her?" she hadn't liked the fact that Rory and Clark were together, but she knew Clark was happy with her. And seeing him torn up like that killed her. "I'll help you in anyway I can." She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Thank you." He said. "Umm. you go call the police. I'm going to tell my parents and see if they know what to do." He stood up, he was pissed and determined to get her back.  
  
"Ok, I'll have Maggie close up and then I'll meet you back at your place." She said as the two split. 


	23. chapter 22

Clark raced home. He knew he was breaking at least 100 traffic laws, but he didn't care. When he finally reached the house he threw the truck into park and raced inside. "MOM! DAD!" he yelled as he tore through the door.  
  
"Clark what is it?" his mom asked when she rushed into the living room. "Where's Rory?" she asked then saw the look on his face.  
  
"Clark, what happened?" His dad asked, he too had noticed the expression of fear and worry on Clark's face.  
  
"He got her. I went to get coffee, she said it was too crowded and she'd wait outside and he got her." He mumbled as he collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Who? Who got her?" his mother asked. After several minutes of confusion Clark was able to relay the story to his parents. "Are you sure it was this Jess guy? It could have been anyone." His mother asked after Clark had told them the story.  
  
"It has to be. I mean who else could it have been? The guy has threatened her before." Clark said when the phone rang. He raced over to it and prayed it was her. "Hello?"  
  
"Clark." Rory whispered on the other end.  
  
"Rory! What happened? Where are you?" he asked  
  
"It was Jess, he used some kind of ether to knock me out and when I woke up I was here." She continued whispering.  
  
"Do you know where you are? Can you see anything outside?" he asked.  
  
"Um. it's a big building it looks like and old factory. And there are a bunch of green rocks all over the place. There's a window but all I can see is the tops of trees. That's all I can tell you." She whispered. "He's coming back! I gotta go! He doesn't know I have a phone. Hurry Clark, I'm really scared." She whispered and was gone.  
  
"Wait! Rory! Rory!" Clark called into the receiver, but she was gone.  
  
"What did she say?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"It was Jess, he took her." Clark said as he sat and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Did she say where she was?" Jonathan asked as Martha tried to comfort her son.  
  
"Uh, she said it looked like an old factory, and it was surrounded by trees and. wait!" Clark said suddenly knowing where she was. "It's the cement factory. Out by where Greg Arkin's." Clark said and started for the door.  
  
"Wait Clark, let's wait for the police, you can't just run out there alone." Jonathan said.  
  
"Why not? By the time the police get there she could be. I don't know something could happen to her. We both know that the police have no chance." He said looking to his father for understanding.  
  
Knowing that he was defeated and that his son was right Jonathan nodded his head. "Just be careful, please." And Clark was gone.  
  
Within minutes Clark was in front of the old factory and he could already feel the effects of the kryptonite inside. But the thought of Rory alone and scared pushed him forward. He used his x-ray vision to look inside and survey the scene. 


End file.
